The Way You Look at Me Kurapica's tale
by VanSloan
Summary: kurpika killed and avenged the people who had killed his clan but something is missing deep inside and he wanted to know, but it lies within Neon. 2shot! song from Cristian Bautista. Kurapika & Neon


_**A/N ,DISCLAMIMER: sorry I don't own Hunter X Hunter it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi creator of Yuyuhakusho and as you can see this is my first fanfic on this show and it's all about Kurapika and Neon a couple that kinda looks wonderful! In addition, the song is from Christian Bautista. Ok I hope you review after reading.

* * *

**_

**_No one ever saw me like you do  
All the things that I could add up too  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes see everything without a single word_**

Kurapika finally killed every member who joined the Geineryodan and he was finishing off the last one. Every member who had killed his clan were no dead, he was covered with blood, the color of his eyes.

_'Why don't these people have feelings? Why would they kill just for our eyes?' _Kurapika asked himself. He looked at his hand that was covered in blood and as he left, it started to rain heavily. He walked to the streets of York Shin, and as soaking wet; he could not give a damn until he spotted a familiar face. The girl with cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes, he could never forget. The woman noticed him outside then worriedly cries out his name.

"Kurapika-san, what are you doing here! You're soak head to toe and (Gasp) you're covered in blood!"

She looked at the chain-user who said nothing and notice his eyes were bloody red and she knew exactly the eyes belong from the Kuruta Clan and as she tried to get close to him he declined, but then she understand.

"You shouldn't be near me right now, Neon-sama.," he said coldly. He did not look at her for he was fixed over his hand that was covered in blood. Neon who was still worried at the blond from all the scratches and bruises on his body, she then protested quickly,

"No, you're hurt and if you stay here at this point, you'll die!"

_**'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
**_

He stared at the emerald eyes that were filled with tears for some reason.

_'Why is she crying? Is it because of my state? Why would she be worried about me?'_

She held onto me pressing her self on my soaked chest.

_'Why ...why?'_

"Why?" I said aloud. Neon shut her eyes then answered,

"As I look into your eyes Kurapika-san, I know you're missing some pieces inside your heart."

Kurapika didn't understand what she was saying, but he felt something inside that she was right. Then he felt curious and ask silently,

"I- I want to know,"

She then looked at his bloody eyes and smiled.

"A piece I can guess you never had or loss, it's called _love_ Kurapika-san."

She then pushes herself into him and leaning for a kiss. They were both damp and Kurapika felt his heart being stabbed. His legs felt numb and he fell back in to the wall, the blood suddenly washed away and all he can feel is Neon's lips into his. They both held onto each other as he deepens the kiss. Could she be the piece who could heal his heart? Can she be the only person he could cry into? They suddenly stopped and looked at each other.

**_If I could freeze a moment in my mind  
It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel  
_  
**Neon could feel him shivering, but not out of cold it was something else. He then pulled her abruptly, she felt warm liquid on her skin, and she realized Kurapika crying. She suddenly rubbed his back and snuggled herself into him and said,

"Whatever you did Kurapika-san, you have good reasons why of whoever you killed and I have a feeling it's nothing evil."

Kurapika held onto her tight and cried.

"T-thank you," he said.

The rain suddenly stopped and as the two set apart, they both look at each. Neon gave a smile reassuring him that he will be all right.

_**I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes  
All I know is it happens every time**  
_

Kurapika looked at the women who found his missing piece and his eyes were back to normal. He had a feeling that when she is around her, he felt complete. Every time she smiles it, build up his happiness. Could he fall in love with his former boss? He then slowly leaned on her for another kiss and he felt different when he touches his lips into her, the feeling that he would want have and say.

_**The way you look at me **_

"Neon-sama, Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru no Kurapika-san."

* * *

**A/n: it sucks that I only watched 20 episodes of this show and as I went to other sites I think these two make a cute couple and they both remind me of Kurama and Botan. Well I hope you all enjoy this as my Yuyuhakusho fanfic with Kurama and Botan.**


End file.
